Combinatorial processing enables rapid evaluation of methods for semiconductor, solar, energy, or other device processing operations. The systems supporting the combinatorial processing need to be flexible and accommodate the demands for running the different processes either in parallel, serial, or some combination of the two.
Some exemplary processing operations include operations for adding (depositions) and removing layers (etch), defining features, preparing layers (e.g., cleans), doping, etc. Similar processing techniques apply to the manufacture of integrated circuit (IC) semiconductor devices, thin-film photovoltaic (TFPV) devices, flat panel displays, optoelectronics devices, data storage devices, magneto electronic devices, magneto optic devices, energy storage devices, packaged devices, wear resistant and other coatings, and the like. As feature sizes of IC semiconductor devices continue to shrink, improvements, whether in materials, unit processes, or process sequences, are continually being sought for the deposition processes. However, semiconductor and solar companies conduct research and development (R&D) on full wafer processing through the use of split lots, as the conventional deposition systems are designed to support this processing scheme. This approach has resulted in ever escalating R&D costs and the inability to conduct extensive experimentation in a timely and cost effective manner. Combinatorial processing as applied to semiconductor, solar, or energy manufacturing operations enables multiple experiments to be performed at one time in a high throughput manner. Equipment for performing the combinatorial processing and characterization must support the efficiency offered through the combinatorial processing operations.
However, current equipment used for combinatorial vapor based processing, such as atomic layer deposition (ALD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), may not perform ideally due to processing fluids (e.g., gases) flowing from their intended site-isolated region of the substrate to another site-isolated region of the substrate. This may particularly be the case in systems which do not contact the surface of the substrate in order to form mechanical seals or barriers around the site-isolated regions, but, for example, direct a fluid (e.g., a gas) onto the substrate to form a barrier or “curtain.” However, such “non-contact” systems are often preferred as they reduce particle and other contamination concerns.